


You know what they say about short guys...

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, GIRLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Eunsook comes to Taeyeon's rescue while she's on a date.





	You know what they say about short guys...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthighsbelongtotaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/gifts).



The shriek from the next table over made Jungah jump, across from her Eunsook’s eyes went wide as she watched the girl leap out of her seat, knocking the chair over. Eunsook slid out of the wooden booth and hurried over to try to make out what all the fuss was over. 

“Get it off get it off get it off! Oh my god kill it KILL IT! What the fuck is that thing?!?” Was followed by a few more curses. 

“Where?” Eunsook pulled the hysterical girl away from the metal chair that was on it’s back now and she immediately curled into her side, burying her face into her savior’s chest pointing down under the table. 

Eunsook grimaced when she saw the size of the millipede but didn’t hesitate when she stretched her leg under the table and stomped it, her eyes briefly meeting the man’s on the other side of the table who had pulled his legs into the seat trying to distance himself as much as possible from the creature. 

“There.” Eunsook kicked the carcass, it was big enough to be called that, over into the grass, giving her sneaker a few swipes there to clean it off. The girl hesitantly loosened her grip and opened her eyes, looking at where the monster was last seen. Once she was satisfied that it was dead and gone she peaked up as she backed away from the other girl, embarrassed at how she had latched on, quite intimately, to a complete stranger. 

“Th-thank you.” She thumbed away some of the tears that had fell. “I’m sorry.” She looked around at the other patrons who were still looking. “I’m so sorry.” 

Eunsook smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. That thing would have freaked anyone out. “You’re okay.” She patted her a couple of times and even picked up the chair and set it back up for her to sit down, giving a nod to the man who had relaxed just enough to put his feet back down on the patio. 

When Eunsook got back to her seat she was greeted by slow clapping. 

“Wow~” Jungah patronized. “That…that was impressive.” 

Eunsook shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her beer. “Not all heroes wear capes.”

Jungah snorted. “In your case just a size 7 Adidas classic is enough.” 

“You’re just jealous.”

“You’re damn right I’m jealous. I wish she had buried her face in my tits and hung onto me like that.”

“Not exactly what I meant but okay.” Eunsook tried to fake a pout but Jungah started to laugh and rub her bare foot on her leg under the table. 

Things didn’t stay quiet though. 

“Seriously Taeyeon. Are you really going to make a big deal out of this?”

“You just sat there! While that…thing…” You could hear the shudder in her voice. “…violated me. You could at least apologize.”

“It was just a bug.”

“Just. Just a bug.” She mocked. “You looked just as scared as I did. You’re short little legs hugged into your chest.” 

There was a long pause, a stalemate, before finally they heard the harsh scratching of the iron chair’s legs across the cement. 

“This was a mistake. I should have never let Gwiboon set us up.” 

“I think that’s the only thing we’re going to agree on at this point.” Taeyeon sat back and crossed her legs, arms folded over her chest, eyebrows raised. He turned and made his way out of the crowded seating area. 

Once he was out of sight Taeyeon’s confident expression changed and she looked down at their half eaten appetizer and drinks, the empty seat in front of her making her feel very exposed. She leaned forward and drank what little was left of her highball, and then grabbed the fruity cocktail that her date had ordered, downing what was left of that as well. She looked around for the waiter intending to ask for the check and get out of there was quickly as possible with what little, if any, dignity she had after everything that happened. 

As her eyes scanned the crowded dimly lit outside area she stopped on the girl that had helped her before. A smile and small wave was thrown her way, she blushed, even more embarrassed now than she was before. Another girl, who’s back was to her turned and smiled too. 

“Come sit with us.” The other girl said as her savior patted the space on the wooden bench next to her. 

Taeyeon thought about it, her mouth going into a thin line. She spotted the waiter, and her eyes went back and forth from him to the two girls. 

On one hand she could get the check, run home and playback everything scene by scene while drowning her shame in the bottle of peppermint schnapps in the freezer (her stomach turned at the thought) or on the other hand she could muster up a little courage and accept the invite of two people who actually seemed decent enough to want to hang out with her after she humiliated herself twice in less than half an hour. 

Taeyeon gave a sad smile to Eunsook and Jungah before flagging down the waiter. Eunsook turned her attention back to Jungah and just gave a shrug and a little frown before going back to the messy pile of nachos shared between them.

~~~

“Excuse me.”

Eunsook looked up, a glob of sour cream in the corner of her mouth as she chewed. Taeyeon stood with her plate and a refilled drink. 

“It’s okay if I still sit here?”

Jungah laughed as Eunsook quickly slid over to give her room, giving some kind of affirming noise through a mouth full of chips. 

Jungah introduced herself before her girlfriend could finish chewing enough to speak. “Your date was something else.”

Taeyeon rolled her eyes. “He was shorter than me anyway.”

Eunsook laughed and took a drink. “You know what they say about short guys?”

Taeyeon kind of grinned and shook her head, humoring the other girl. 

“They can’t reach stuff on high shelves.”

Both Taeyeon and Jungah deadpanned and just looked at the other girl who was smiling ear to ear. 

“She will kill any bug you want her to but her sense of humor is…”

“Unique.” Eunsook finished for her. “I’m Eunsook by the way.” 

“I’m Taeyeon.” She smiled shyly and scooted over to sit a little closer.


End file.
